clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happyface4141414411/2
Wanna see my old talk page? See here Hi Hi Happyface414 -- I am a ROLLBACK!!!!!!! :) --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:51, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for accepting me as your aprentice.What should I call you?DeepFreeze1888 20:17, 10 September 2008 (UTC)DeepFreeze1888 Award I'm giving you my award for, *a, happyfaces are awesome *b, you are quite nice *c, you are the frst person who actually spoke to me on the talk pages. Piebob2323 was here--Piebob2323 03:45, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Award! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 19:01, 13 September 2008 (UTC) VOTE FOR ME! Please vote for me on Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 18:11, 14 September 2008 (UTC) YAY! You get a 2nd Sk8rbluscat award For voting for me, you get a 2nd Sk8rbluscat award. (The more you get, the more I trust you) image:Sk8rbluscataward.gif I have remanance of Ike I have the remanance of Hurricane Ike. :( --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 00:43, 15 September 2008 (UTC) hOLD UP! Whats hee-hee mean! Are you laughing at my account getting hacked? Its not something to laugh about! I went through more trouble than you did, because I went 2 days of struggling, waiting to be unbanned abd repromoted, not to mention Youngsocks300 gettting banned for no reason by that Little squirrel. Its not funny.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk 21:10, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Squad "I need a squad to infiltrate ACP. You wanna join?-- Happyface 17:23, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Sure, if you like. [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 01:42, 21 September 2008 (UTC)" [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 04:03, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Some important info If you are going into ACP this link will be handy: http://acpclubpenguin.wordpress.com/ I got it from Agentgenius. --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 18:55, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Confused Simple slip of the tongue.I meant,well,maybe she doesn't like them or something.Does she?Oh,I also found article called The Script.Is there anything that we can do to spruce it up a little,or delete it(probably not)?Also,can you go on this page?Please see my request.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) done! Your on the list!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself... Terminated! 21:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) thanks I think it was a good idea. Yes, Chlorine is a dillweed.--Jujitsu man345678 01:04, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Secret Mission This is Agent Tremper Le Insecte (Dunklebug) I want a mission but you will need to include specific details on what to do. I am official members of these armys but I've never actually been with them I have been a spy for the CPW on their details. * Nachos * ACP I am a big infiltration guy... just a tip. Not a "Spy on Forum" guy I HATE that. I hope I help. Tremper Le Insecte OUT!! Dunklebug 01:12, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug RE: On Aqua Jet's defense (your strike 1) Well, the word Young Socks used to describe Aqua Jet's grammar is a ''bad word in this Co-Webmaster's book, and thus is a direct violation of the Law. I don't know about you, but I will defend Aqua Jet until the cows come home. The man (or woman) has done nothing wrong. I'' gave him the Bearucrat. You have a problem, you take it to me. If I were you, I would have given Young Socks a warning for bad language. Aqua Jet has not abused his or her powers. If I thought he or she would abuse them, he or she would never have obtained them. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 20:00, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, by the way... I only have to do this in extreme cases, but you and some other users are making Aqua Jet rethink coming to his wiki. He feels upset and unappriecated, and is considering quitting. Thus, I'm going to have to remind you of something. I am the Co-Webmaster, and along with Barkjon, we preside over you in authority. I always have my reasons for promotion, so I would strongly advise you to stop bullying Aqua Jet. You don't want a Disrespect/Unaward from ''ME, do you? Reply(Above) The thing is, I don't want people fighting in here. I thought the main goal in Club Penguin is to make friends not enemies.I'm sensitive remember? If you don't know what's the meaning of it, maybe pull up a big dictionary or just search it on wiktionary. I do things right. For example, this guy called Mr. Guy is angry to me and keeps messaging me stuff, will reply saying why are you angry and all things and stuff. Also, I don't want to pick a fight. So let's be friends (not enemies).--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:46, 25 September 2008 (UTC) im here for u happyface so get on with my awards i try to do things but im just learning how to spell super big words so dont complain with me got it? Your Spelling I have some of the best spelling on the wiki, and I'm afraid that you spell it "grammer", yet it is spelled "grammar". Okay, bye! Pinguey 19:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Ummmm, where do I have bad spelling? Pinguey 20:02, 27 September 2008 (UTC) thats my old page why did u delte it and i made a mistake so dont delte a user page im lukly i copyed all my stuff ops i copyed some thing else i cant have it back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!crys not doing comment thing for that unles u remake it and ill delte your page if u dont remake it like it was before i cant make my own user page now!!!!!!!!!!!!!last time only.--Eddy34076 20:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) hi! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 21:49, 27 September 2008 (UTC) bye the way i am eddy34076--Ninja13567 21:55, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Could you put the link please?, just so I know how to do the right one. Your friend [[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 22:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC) i do not like Chlorine. He VANDALIZED Sockpuppets411's user page on MY Wiki. your friend [[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 23:01, 27 September 2008 (UTC) look i moved my user page by mistake and thought it would go to a new page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!and it wont work so that is all i can use!!!!!!--Eddy34076 11:14, 28 September 2008 (UTC) found something ops sorry about my thing ill put in now sorry and i found my page to get back sorry about it--Eddy34076 11:14, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Forum:Who Is Denno Senshi? The Mystery Penguin... Please do NOT post anything on this page which has nothing to do with the article itself. Thanks. By the way, I'm sorry for giving you a disrespect award, I hope we're still friends? --PinguPenguin My Talk Page 16:35, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Uploading MsPaint images To upload an image from Microsoft Paint, save it as a JPG, GIF or PNG (usually PNG is best). Then just upload the image like you would upload a normal image. ~Ozker I thik you need to understand something Please tell Superdaisy that you are sorry and that he is making a mistake. The wiki is 2 times better with him than without. He was one of my role models in wiki editing in the first place (only I use better grammar) But please, you have made him quit. Your homie, --Соккпуппитс411( |the den 21:25, 2 October 2008 (UTC) YAY ME!!! WOOO!I got 56th place in my Cross Country meet yesterday!WOO!Wish me luck next week!Questions:Where the heck is everybody?What did I miss?Tell me everything!--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:44, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Fredsworth He's not inverted of G. That's too easy. You'll get a surprise. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 01:02, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Happyface! I just got a new email address. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 01:39, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Pictures - Saturday's the Day I'm on a roll, but must go to bed. I do need one thing: I can't think of an idea for F's hair. Hair is my 'WORST' skill in drawing. Someone could upload a picture of hair. 'JUST''' hair. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 02:02, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Spread the word, I'm going to bed. Hi Happyface! =) __ ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:01, 5 October 2008 (UTC) --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 00:01, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Accepted I will be your apprentice, Happyface414Flystar55555 02:59, 5 October 2008 (UTC) What do I do now Since I am new to the Top agent, can you tell me what I am supposed to do now? P.S. Can I post a profile on the Top Agent page? --Agent Ninja Sorry Sorry that some of my inventions didn't work. I will fix those bugs immediately.--Agent Ninja Anything else Any other bugs to fix with my inventions?--Agent Ninja P.S. I am sorry if I bother you because of me typing messages to you too much.